Mudança de Direções
by alittlesheep
Summary: O que acontece quando uma Rachel foda de Nova York é obrigada a passar um ano na pequena cidade de Lima? Será que ela vai curtir a cidade? Tradução de Change Of Directions de JStone95.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não possuo Glee ou qualquer um dos personagens, infelizmente.**

**Original: **.net/s/7455593/1/Change_Of_Directions

**Espero que gostem. E comentem, por favor.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve pra esco-

- Sim. Me dá as chaves do carro. - Interrompi-a de forma mais dura do que eu tinha intenção, recebendo um olhar magoado em troca. Eu não quero esfregar na cara dela, mas é parcialmente culpa dela que agora eu estou presa em Lima, o que é um saco, mesmo. De todas as cidades dos EUA, minha mãe biológica tinha que viver em Lima, Ohio? Fiquei até surpresa quando consegui encontrar essa cidade no Google Maps...

- Qual? - Shelby, minha mãe biológica, perguntou. Ela estendeu as duas chaves no ar. - O Ranger Rover ou o Escalade? - Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Você não tem nenhum carro que quase não grite: "arrebente minhas janelas, por favor"?

Shelby firmou os lábios em uma linha fina de irritação, como se eu já tivesse feito essa pergunta milhares de vezes.

- Eu disse pra você ir pra Carmel High, onde todos dirigem Range Rovers! - Ela suspirou, visivelmente irritada. Revirei os olhos para isso. Tínhamos discutido isso várias e várias vezes e eu ainda não queria ir pra uma escola onde ela estaria por perto o dia todo. Já era suficiente nos vermos do fim da tarde até a outra manhã todos os dias. Eu não precisava ficar topando com ela no corredor da escola também.

- Não, só os membros do Vocal Adrenaline possuem Range Rovers. - Eu sabia tudo quando se tratava dos patrocinadores muito generosos dela.

- Sim, e o resto dirige Escalades! - Shelby respondeu como se fosse óbvio, com as mãos nos quadris e um olhar severo estampado no rosto. - McKinley High é uma piada. Uma escola que não apóia a educação musical. Não sei o que tem na cabeça daquele diretor!

- Eu não ligo. Essa escola é mais perto que Carmel, e eu só vou ficar por lá por um ano mesmo, então, que diferença isso faz? Aliás, vou pegar a moto.

Antes que Shelby pudesse bloquear meu caminho, dei a volta em direção ao chaveiro pendurado na parede e peguei as chaves da preta e fodona MTT Gas Turbine Superbike. Sim, eu sei, eu também fiquei meio que "WTF" no começo, mas aí me lembrei que ela já foi jovem, e rica. E idiota, também. Convenhamos, ela é MINHA mãe apesar de tudo. E aquele bebezinho precioso parece ser uma lembrancinha de Shelby em seus 'dias selvagens'. Mesmo ela tendo comprado a MTT à dois anos. Hm.

Mas eu não poderia concordar mais com sua boa escolha para uma moto tão única, quer dizer, todos que mencionam motos fodas só se lembram de Ducatis e pelo menos Shelby foi exigente o bastante pra não comprar a mesma moto que todo mundo tem. Fofo da parte dela.

Agarrando a mochila que estava no chão com a outra mão, eu rapidamente pulei pra fora a passos longos em direção à garagem.

- Você não tem habilitação pra conduzir isso! - Ouvi Shelby gritando atrás de mim.

- Não se preocupe, peguei a sua. - Gritei de volta, colocando uma perna na MTT.

- O que? Nunca que você parece ter 40 anos!

Ignorando-a e fazendo uma anotação mental de que ela nunca teria SÓ 40 anos, coloquei o capacete preto, que era tão foda quanto a MTT. Com as chaves na ignição, um chute no acelerador, a moto começou a vibrar embaixo do meu corpo. Eu suavemente saí da garagem, não querendo arranhar o Ranger Rover que estava estacionado ao lado.

- E você por acaso sabe dirigir isso?

Alarmada, Shelby ficou esperando fora da garagem, com um olhar cético no rosto, muito semelhante ao meu. Ela realmente era uma versão minha mais velha.

Empurrei o visor do capacete pra cima, para que ela pudesse ver meu rosto sorridente e desliguei o motor para que eu pudesse ouvi-la melhor. "É como andar numa bicicleta tunada, não é nada demais."

- E se a polícia te parar? Como você vai explicar a diferença de idade entre você e a foto que está na minha habilitação?

Agora ela estava sendo totalmente pessimista, e eu deixei ela saber disso revirando meus olhos.

- Primeiro, - eu disse levantando meu indicador enluvado (sim, eu me preocupo com minha segurança e sei que pareço atrair lesões) - por acaso Lima tem ao menos algo semelhante à uma delegacia de polícia? Segundo, - disse levantando mais um dedo - eu vou apenas dizer a eles que minha foto foi envelhecida. E terceiro, - eu rapidamente acrescentei antes que Shelby indignada me interrompesse - Eu serei rápida demais pra eles conseguirem me pegar. Tchau, tenha um bom dia.

Com isso, empurrei minha viseira para baixo, liguei o motor da MTT novamente e saí em disparada. Eu não precisava olhar para o retrovisor pra imaginar uma Shelby horrorizada, com os braços no ar.

- Um só aranhão na minha preciosa e eu te mato!

Eu mal conseguia ouvi-la, com a distância aumentando rapidamente.

Ela vai superar isso. Ela tem que superar isso. Afinal, comigo aqui, esse tipo de coisa se tornaria mais freqüente em sua vida. Acho que ela vai ter de encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso, já que foi dela a brilhante idéia de fazer meus pais me mandar para Lima pra passar um ano – digo mais uma vez para fazer um efeito dramático – UM ANO inteiro nessa cidade largada. Eu não quero ser rude, mas vamos lá, eu sou de Nova York. Até mesmo os bebês de colo lá têm essa arrogância ianque. Você cresce numa cidade com bandidos espalhados em todo canto, literalmente, nos metrôs, nas ruas, nos táxis.

WOW, a escola era realmente perto da casa de Shelby. E WOW, e tão podre como ela havia descrito. Eu dirigi pra parte detrás da escola, para encontrar algum lugar abandonado para estacionar a moto. Acho que vir com uma motocicleta do valor de uma pequena casa pra essa escola não foi realmente uma boa idéia. Mas pelo menos não era uma SUV enorme. Assim é mais fácil de esconder atrás de alguma lixeira grande colocada atrás da escola. Isso é bom.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de tirar o capacete, já que não tava afim de ser reconhecido como a "estudante nova". Hm. Essa idéia soou bem melhor na minha cabeça, já que no segundo em que entrei na nova escola, pude ouvir os sussurros abafados por trás das mãos que estavam me seguindo por onde eu passava. Eu olhei para eles, mas aí me lembrei que eles não poderiam me ver por trás da viseira do capacete enquanto eu podia vê-los muito bem.

Você quer saber, sobre ter achado melhor tirar o capacete? Retiro o que disse. Estamos em Lima, Ohio, onde todos conhecem todos e eu não poderia ser menos estranha e nova nessa escola. Bem, pelo menos eles não estavam me incomodando. Talvez eles estavam com medo que eu lhes desse uma cabeçada, o que machucaria bastante com o capacete. Sim, seria legal pra caramba se eu pudesse dar uma cabeçada com o capacete na cabeça deles...

Ok. Eu tinha que encontrar o escritório do diretor primeiro, e talvez esse jogador de futebol com um agasalho vermelho e branco segurando uma raspadinha na mão poderia me apontar o caminho. Mas então ele se virou e caminhou em direção de costas que parecia estar retirando os livros do armário. Foi aí que eu entendi o que estava acontecendo, percebendo o olhar sarcástico no rosto do jogador.

Não comigo aqui, seu filho de uma – Se tem uma coisa que odeio mais do que espinafre, era alguém atacar sorrateiramente outra pessoa pelas costas, sem lhe dar a chance para se defender.

- Sério, seu merda? Jogar raspadinha por trás? Você não tem bolas ou o que?- Eu disse em voz alta, depois de tirar meu capacete e colocá-lo em segurança embaixo do meu braço esquerdo.

O atleta olhou surpreso, obviamente, não acostumado a ser tratado desse jeito. Mas quando seus olhinhos redondos pousaram sobre mim, sua expressão mudou de volta para desprezo, uma expressão que eu realmente queria arrancar de seu rosto. Eu entendo, eu sou mais baixa que ele. Mas eu não preciso ser lembrada da minha altura. Ou a falta dela...

- Eu te conheço? - ele perguntou, olhando em volta para ver se havia uma multidão para testemunhar seu poder sobre os fracos. Bem, se eles queriam ver alguém ser humilhado, eles iriam ver.

- Eu acho que não.. - Eu respondi docemente antes de bater no fundo do seu copo de raspadinha e fazer o conteúdo gelado bater efetivamente em seu rosto chocado. A mistura de gelo estava pingando de seu rosto, assim como seu desdém. Acho que arrebentei um pouco de seu ego também, porque a pequena multidão que ele queria impressionar, ficou realmente impressionada, mas não com ele.

- Mas aposto que a partir de agora você vai lembrar de mim. - Eu disse, para aumentar sua humilhação. E me virei para ele e o vi ainda tentando processar o que aconteceu. "Ah, e diga para sua mãe que sinto muito por ela ter que lavar seu casaco. Fale para ela lavar duas vezes, assim, talvez, o fedor da miséria saia dele."

Agora que eu havia terminado, me virei para andar para longe da cena. Ouvi passos se aproximando de mim e por um segundo pensei que fosse o atleta tentando atacar por trás novamente, mas esses passos eram leves demais para um idiota gigante.

Quem quer que fosse que estivesse me seguindo, me parou.

- Com licença...

Eu me virei para me deparar com um rapaz magro e bem vestido que entra totalmente no estereótipo de um homem gay. E quando olhei melhor, percebi que foi a quase vítima da raspadinha por trás. Acho que salvei um paletó original de algum designer.

- Você é nova aqui? - Ele me perguntou educadamente, com seu tom totalmente clichê, de alto tom e completamente gay.

- Eu, nova? Não... Vocês que são todos novos pra mim. Essa escola é nova pra mim. Lima é nova pra mim. Eu só sou a velha eu de sempre. - Eu disse e realmente tentei não soar tão irônica sobre tudo isso, mas saiu. Toda essa coisa de morar-em-Lima-por-um-ano estava começando a subir à minha cabeça, e depois de 10 minutos que passei nessa escola, já vi o suficiente. Nem mesmo os "atletas legais e populares" poderiam ter algum tipo de brincadeira melhor do que raspadinha.

- Está tudo bem, sendo nova por aqui é sempre difícil, você só vai precisar de tempo pra se ajustar. - O menino disse simpaticamente. - Eu sou Kurt Hummel, e realmente gostaria de te agradecer por me salvar. Bom, não realmente me salvar, mas salvar meu paletó. É meu favorito e é único, desenhado por...

- Um dos designers da Gazillion, o que o torna único. - Interrompi antes que ele pudesse divagar. Eu conhecia moda e eu conhecia as tendências. Eu vivia em Nova York, pelo amor de Deus, e você não poderia não estar na moda se observasse regulamente o que as pessoas estão usando nas ruas, ou nas revistas.

Mas com o passar do tempo você começa a ser indiferente para as roupas exageradas dos designer super-estrelas internacionais. Sempre que tinha a Semana de Moda em Nova York, meus pais me arrastavam à pelo menos um desfile, e eu ficava olhando lá, tipo: Que tipo de idiota usaria essas coisas? Tinham tantos designs que eu não conseguia entender. Talvez eu não tivesse nenhum senso de moda e ficava contente com um jeans apertado, uma blusa e um casaco legal; ocasionalmente adicionando algum chapéu ou um cachecol.

O olhar levemente ferido no rosto dele não me passou despercebido e eu me senti mal por tê-lo interrompido tão rudemente, mesmo tendo feito isso só pra evitar conversa fiada. Eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso.

- O que tentei dizer foi: não há de quê. Desculpe, não tive uma semana boa. Você está realmente bem? - Isso o fez sorrir de novo.

- Obrigado. Mas eu tenho que te dizer: você simplesmente mexeu com um dos maiores atletas da escola. Ele se chama Karofsky.

Minha expressão era preguiçosa, eu apontei sobre meu ombro e meu olho esquerdo acompanhou o gesto comicamente.

- Esse idiota gigante não se atreve a colocar nem sequer um dedo fora do armário?

Kurt reagiu com surpresa, o que confirmou minha dúvida.

- Uau, como você sabe? - Ele perguntou, intrigado.

- Bem, o fedor miserável, me leva a crer que ele é um enrustido. - Eu suspirei com um sorriso, que Kurt demorou um pouco, mas então seus olhos brilharam e ele espelhou minha expressão, sorrindo. Eu gostava dele. Mesmo ele tendo esse estereótipo gay, ele não tinha medo de mostrar isso. E percebi que isso significa muito em Lima. Significa muito até mesmo em Ohio.

- Só pra ter certeza... - Eu rapidamente acrescentei - Você é –

- Residente do arco-íris? Sim. - Eu sorri para isso. Ha, residente do arco-íris, nem eu poderia ter pensado numa melhor. Aquele cara estava realmente começando a conquistar minha confiança.

- Bem, você poderia ser um super-metrossexual. Quem sabe? Por que é que somos rotulados mesmo? - Eu disse, encolhendo os ombros e ganhando um olhar de admiração de Kurt.

- Sim, estou dizendo o tempo todo que as pessoas deviam parar de nos categorizar e... Peraí! É somente o meu Swatch ou nossas aulas começam em 10 minutos? – Ele de repente disse, depois que seus olhos se desviaram para seu relógio, já que ele estava gesticulando com os braços pra chegar a algum ponto.

Encolhi os ombros, já que eu estava sem relógio e essa escola era muito pobre para ter um relógio em cada corredor.

- Por que você não vai para sua aula? Eu ainda tenho que encontrar o dire-

- Ah, o que temos aqui? Um novo aluno! No McKinley High! Eu pensei que já tinha assustado todos os potenciais pais de novos alunos para longe dessa escola...

Uma mulher de meia idade, em um conjunto esportivo foi se aproximando de nós e eu murmurei com o canto da boca para Kurt: _Quem é essa?_

Mas antes que ele pudesse me responder, a mulher com um olhar louco já estava de pé na minha frente.

- Quem te acorrentou com seu cérebro e te obrigou a vir pra essa escola? - Ela sussurrou. Sério, eu não estava no clima de lançar minhas garras e presas como eu faria normalmente em um confronto, então eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas impressionada e respondi em um tom aborrecido:

- Ninguém. Vim pra cá voluntariamente.

- Mentirosa. - Ela respirava pesadamente no meu rosto, o que me fez dar um passo para trás fazendo uma careta. Eu preferia ter meu próprio espaço, obrigada.

- Quem te drogou, seqüestrou e jogou nessa escola?

Sem brincadeira, ela estava falando sério? Era hora de uma medida drástica. Eu puxei minha mochila para perto, abri, enfiei meu braço dentro, procurando a solução para esse problema.

- Eu juro, se você puxar uma arma, te farei engolir sua primeira bala. - Eu ignorei aquela louca e tirei o que estava procurando. O que a fez ficar confusa.

Revirei os olhos e mostrei a etiqueta da embalagem de pílulas que tirei da mochila.

- Analgésicos. Para cavalos. Sempre coloco um desses no café do meu professor quando ele se torna um burro insuportável. O que significa todos os dias.

Foi quando Kurt, que ainda não havia ido para sua primeira aula, resolveu interferir na conversa.

- Hm, eu não creio que esses analgésicos façam bem para seres humanos... - Olhei pensativa para ele.

- Você está certo. Mas ele não é humano e... - Me virei para a louca novamente. – pelo seu olhar sem alma, nem você. –

Eu esperava uma reação indignada ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas ela só me deu um olhar de digitalização. Kurt limpou a garganta.

- Só para ter certeza, - ele acrescentou timidamente e eu sorri para a familiaridade dessa frase – você sabe, uma overdose disso pode levar a morte, não é?

Eu ri com isso.

- Sim, eu sei, um dos melhores efeitos colaterais.

- E você não acha que seu professor vai acabar morrendo se continuar fazendo isso?

Eu lhe dei um olhar indignado.

- Eu espero que sim! Eu não estou roubando isso aqui todo mês à toa!

Totalmente esquecidos da presença da mulher, nos assustamos quando ela disse:

- Isso é... Perturbador! Maravilhoso!

Nem eu podia imaginar essa vindo dela. E eu não preciso de ninguém segurando um espelho na minha frente para imaginar minha cara de estupefata. E meu novo amigo gay, que parecia ter experiência com aquela mulher, apenas olhou para ela, cansado.

- Nós ouvimos a mesma coisa?

Kurt foi ignorado pela mulher de cabelos curtos, cujos olhos estavam focados em mim.

- Criança, onde você esteve por toda minha vida? Se eu não estivesse tão certa de que nunca tive relações sexuais com um homem, eu teria acreditado que você é a filha que abandonei no momento em que meus óvulos foram fecundados. Qual é o seu nome?

Agora eu entendi o olhar cansado de Kurt e tenho 100% de certeza de que eu usava a mesma expressão.

- Rachel. Rachel Berry.

- Ok, Ray, preste atenção.

Eu nem sequer tentei protestar. Eu só compartilhei um olhar confuso com Kurt. O que ela vai fazer? Por que a mudança repentina no seu comportamento? Ela realmente era louca.

De repente, ela colocou o braço em volta de mim e eu estava cansada demais para ir contra o movimento.

- Você sabe de uma coisa, Ray? Eu tenho um sentimento maravilhoso de que esse será o início de uma nova amizade. Siga-me! E Hummel, vá para a sua aula.

Kurt me deu um olhar triste, antes de me deixar com aquela louca. Como ele pôde? Pensei que nós éramos amigos!

Naquele momento, o sinal tocou.

- E eu? Não tenho que ir a aula também? - Eu perguntei com cautela, mas ela apenas acenou.

- Não. Você está comigo, criança. Nenhum professor nessa escola odeia sua própria vida ao ponto de quere se meter no meu caminho.

- E o diretor?

E isso só a fez se divertir mais.

- Ray, todos aqui sabem que sou eu que mando nessa escola. Eu vou cortar o discurso de boas-vindas do diretor e te passar o básico. Matar, esfaquear e se masturbar são proibidos nas dependências da escola, a mulher da cantina é um travesti, a comida da cantina é envenenada e a melhor coisa dessa escola sou eu, Sue Sylvester, treinadora das líderes de torcida, com recorde mundial de número de troféus. Além de 251 troféus, ganhei dois dedos mindinhos e um médio.

Uh. Eu arrepiei com isso. Sério?

- Interessante. – Não é nada interessante, mas...

- Eu sei! Esses ferimentos das líderes! Acho que eu devia ter devolvido os dedos. Suas piruetas agora são um pouco mais tortas. Mas se elas pensam que isso é difícil, que tentem passear pelo deserto, durante uma semana com apenas uma garrafa de óleo de motor cheio de pregos e baratas moídas na mochila.

Isso foi realmente cansativo de ouvir.

- Você não passou por essa experiência de verdade, não é? - Eu meio que perguntei afirmando. Eu assisti sua expressão ainda permanecer a mesma, dura e intimidadora pra qualquer um, menos eu.

- Não. - Ela disse depois de uma pausa. - Mas sei que seria difícil.

Revirei os olhos. De novo. Eu não podia ficar mais tempo perto dela, se não sua loucura iria começar a me contaminar.

- Treinadora Sylvester, por mais que eu aprecie conversar com você e nossa amizade, eu tenho que encontrar o diretor. Mesmo.

Sylvester rosnou para isso.

- Ah, você não precisa dele. Ele é tão importante quanto um ninho de rato que tenho embaixo da minha cama.

Ignorei meu desejo de me arrepiar de desgosto e respondi:

- Eu só gostaria de testar meus analgésicos novos nele. Essas pílulas são de Columbia. - A expressão dela mudou de primeira. Ela sorriu sadicamente e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

- Estou começando a duvidar da minha não-gravidez. Vá, criança, faça o que eu faria também, se a polícia já não me considerasse suspeita de planejar um assassinato ao Figgins.

Suspirei de alívio quando fiquei longe dela. Assustador, então realmente Lima tinha uma delegacia de polícia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Então, como é de se imaginar, cheguei meia-hora atrasada para minha aula de espanhol, mas o professor foi super gente boa e nem ligou muito, já que eu era uma aluna nova e tal. E na verdade a aula nem tinha começado mesmo. Quando eu o interrompi, ele ainda estava falando de assuntos gerais, como os principais temas que seriam trabalhados no ano, e blá blá blá.

- Parece que temos uma nova aluna para a nossa aula de espanhol esse ano. - Disse ele calorosamente e estendeu o braço na minha direção, em um movimento acolhedor. Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça pra ele.

- Eu sou o Sr. Schuester e qual é o seu nome?

- Rachel Berry.

- E você vem de onde? - Ele perguntou educadamente;

Suprimindo um suspiro, eu logo respondi.

- Nova York. - Eu não estava com vontade de dizer pra ele como era maravilhoso lá e como era diferente de Lima, porque fazer isso, me faria pular na minha moto e voltar correndo de volta a Nova York. Eu não estava chateada, mas isso não significava que eu não estava autorizada a sentir saudades de casa.

- É impressionante - disse o Sr. Schuester, genuinamente interessado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos encaracolados -, nos diga como você encontrou seu caminho de Nova York para Lima.

Eu encarei ele com uma expressão vazia.

- Eu não estava a caminho de Lima. Estava a caminho de Los Angeles, quando meu avião caiu.

Sr. Schuester não sabia se eu estava brincando ou não, já que o meu rosto não mostrou qualquer sinal de humor, enquanto meus colegas tomaram isso como uma deixa pra começarem a sussurrar.

- Eu, hm, eu não sabi-

- Eu estava brincando. - Tirando dele o olhar de miséria. - Há razões pessoais para estar aqui.

- Fale! - Alguns estudantes do fundo gemeram com a falta de detalhes.

Isso me deixou muito irritada, porque essa é uma coisa que não suporto. Pessoas ficando curiosas e querendo saber coisas que não são da sua conta.

Eu dirigi um sorriso zombeteiro pra eles.

- Sintam-se livre para me visitar quando eu voltar para Nova York de novo. Isso se vocês souberem como sair de Lima, claro.

Isso fez a cara de todo mundo fechar, entendendo a ironia da situação.

Sr. Schuester pigarreou atrás de mim e eu dei-lhe um sorriso inocente que estava à beira de se transformar em uma gargalhada.

- Sra. Berry, você pode se sentar agora.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me virei para a sala. Haviam dois lugares livres. Eu não precisei pensar duas vezes sobre onde sentar, porque um dos assentos era na frente e eu nunca sento nas primeiras mesas. Era muito perto do professor, o que significava que eu não poderia tirar uma soneca ou jogar coisas nos outros.

Mas, sentar na última carteira era como estar no comando da sala de aula: ter a visão sobre todos os meus colegas e ninguém iria poder me incomodar por trás, enquanto eu incidiria sobre todas as provocações.

Eu deixei minha mochila cair no chão, sem me importar em descompactar qualquer caderno ou caneta, já que sabia que essa aula terminaria em alguns minutos. E se a atividade tivesse começado, eu não iria tomar notas de qualquer maneira. Se essa é alguma reputação que eu tenho que manter ou se eu era simplesmente preguiçosa, eu realmente não sei, mas imagino que seja uma combinação das duas coisas.

Eu me inclinei na cadeira e abafei um bocejo, esticando os braços com os olhos fechados durante o processo. Aquilo estava realmente confortável, e eu estava perto de pegar no sono, quando de repente, senti algo leve atingir minha testa.

- Que merda é essa?

Meus olhos se abriram de imediato, bem a tempo de ver uma bola de papel caindo da mesa para o chão.

_Movimento errado, seu idiota, movimento errado._

Estreitando meus olhos, eu lentamente olhei para cima para ver quem tinha tido a coragem de me incomodar, quando eu queria dormir e nunca mais acordar. Foi aí que eu vi outra bola de papel, maior, voando em minha direção, mas, como eu não era do time de basquete à toa, peguei facilmente a bola de papel amassado no ar, com a mão esquerda. Eu sou destra, só pra você saber.

Pressionando a bola para metade do tamanho em minha mão, eu finalmente vi quem foi tolo o suficiente para me irritar. Surpreendentemente era uma garota, uma latina muito bonita, pra ser mais específica. Mas aquela cara feia que que ela estava usando no rosto custou-lhe alguns pontos na "escala-de-gostosura", que eu sempre usei para classificar algumas meninas por sua aparência.

Muito superficial isso? Talvez. Ok, totalmente.

Eu sorri para a Latina e soprei-lhe um beijinho no ar com minha mão livre, antes que eu lancei a bola de papel de volta com tanta precisão e velocidade, que ela não pôde abaixar ou se desviar a tempo de evitar o choque no meio da cabeça. No meio da fuça, querida!

Eu vi ela abrir a boca em fúria e eu poderia ter ouvido alguns palavrões bem sujos, se a campainha não tivesse escolhido esse exato momento para tocar, o que fez todos os alunos se levantarem e começarem a falar, abafando a voz da Latina.

Decidi ignorá-la, peguei minha mochila e corri para fora da sala, tentando me lembrar da minha próxima aula, quando uma voz, rouca e feminina exclamou atrás de mim.

- Você! Mãos-de-homem!

Eu não me virei, porque não tinha certeza se era para mim. Quer dizer, que porra de nome seria esse? Olhei ao meu lado, vendo alguns alunos pegando velocidade enquanto corriam nervosamente para longe.

- Ei, você é surda ou o quê, sua idiota?

Senti uma mão quase agarrando meu ombro direito e eu estava quase para fazer um movimento que faria seu braço deslocar, mas aí me lembrei que provavelmente era só uma garota tentando provar seu status de vadia pra mim.

- O quê? - Eu suspirei por entre os dentes e me virei. Eu realmente não me surpreendi quando dei de cara com a Latina raivosa da aula de espanhol e parecia que ela tinha companhia. Em cada um dos seus lados tinha uma loira gostosa, que eu teria achado muito interessante, se não fosse a Latina chata irritada comigo agora.

Mas, porra, a loira mais baixa em seu lado direito, com aqueles olhos bonitos cor de avelã era tão linda, que eu nunca antes tinha visto uma carranca ficar tão bem em um rosto tão bonito como o dela. Eu senti como se pudesse olhar para ela por horas sem cansar.

Eu fiquei reparando nela descaradamente e ela cruzou os braços defensivamente e estreitou os olhos pra mim de uma forma que deveria ser ameaçadora, mas só achei mais lindo ainda. Eu achei extremamente difícil voltar a prestar atenção no rosto furioso da Latina, quando a expressão irritada da loira era muito mais sexy.

- Você sabe quem eu sou e de onde eu venho? Eu sou Santana Lopez, Santana Porra Lopez e ninguém mexe com uma Lopez. - Ela sibilou com raiva e eu só assenti apaticamente, enquanto meus olhos ainda estavam treinados sobre a loira à sua direita, que me olhou de volta com uma expressão dura.

Ah, vamos lá garota, isso não é tão divertido com você sendo uma casca dura. Não que eu não iria quebrar essa casca de alguma maneira, mas levaria muito mais tempo. E eu sou uma menina impaciente que não tem tempo. Não, espera, eu tinha tempo, agora que estava presa em Lima, onde o tempo correu muito mais devagar.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu sou de Lima Heights. É isso mesmo, porra. Lima Heights, sua puta, e você não quer mexer com uma Lopez de Lima Heights.

Foi quando voltei minha atenção para a Latina, aparentemente chamada de Santana, de Lima Heights. Eu só dei uma sobrancelha arqueada de desdém.

- E daí? Você vai cantar "Sanny do beco", assim como as outras Lopez, que se afirmam super gangsters mas que não podem viver sem suas bolsas Gucci e vestidos Armani?

Esperando ela atacar a qualquer momento, dei um passo para trás só para ter certeza, mas então a loira mais alta, do seu lado esquerdo, chegou perto dela e colocou uma mão calmamente em seu ombro.

- San, ela está certa. Você mora a três quarteirões da minha casa e eu não me lembro de você ter se mudado para Lima Heights. Ou será que eu me mudei?

Ah, aí sim. A melhor amiga dela era inconsciente de algumas coisas.

Santana ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas, não sei se de raiva ou de vergonha, já que sua amiga havia arruinado toda sua história de gangster. Talvez dos dois.

- S, a nova perdedora não vale a pena. Vamos lá, você não quer se atrasar para a aula do Sr. Simmons.

Meus olhos se voltaram imediatamente para a loira deslumbrante, do lado direito de Santana, que tinha falado pela primeira vez. Sua voz era delicada como o mel. E eu não me importava se ela tinha me chamado de "nova perdedora", quando eu queria, eu podia muito bem esquecer algumas coisas.

Eu às vezes odiava minha mente rasa e superficial. Eu me encanto facilmente por garotas gostosas, mesmo não sabendo nada sobre elas. Mesmo se fosse uma assassina ou algo igualmente cruel, eu ainda daria a ela uma chance de passar por minha cama no momento que quisesse. Mas eu descobri que minhas paixões chegam tão rapidamente quanto somem. Eu me encontro atraída por uma garota durante uma semana e depois que eu tenho um encontro com ela, eu perco o interesse tão rápido quanto o ganho. Eu tentei manter relacionamentos por um tempo, eu realmente tentei, mas sempre terminou após a segunda ou terceira vez que eu mentia.

- Isto, - Santana sibilou em meu ouvido quando passou por mim, - não acabou.

Eu só ri e a chamei por trás.

- Espero que não, eu não terminei ainda.

Assim como eu esperava, a Latina se voltou, saltando para frente, para me estrangular. E ela teria tido sucesso se suas duas amigas não a tivessem retido e feito seguir em frente. Assistindo sua briga, mandei um beijinho no ar novamente e pisquei, antes de sair na direção oposta. Santana ainda estava gritando e xingando. Desta vez a ouvi gritar insultos, alto e sem censura. Eu aprendi alguns novos.

As outras aulas se seguiram muito bem, ninguém zombou e eu fui bem.

Agora eu tinha uma pequena idéia de como esta escola funcionou. Era fácil, estúpido e totalmente clichê. Esportistas e Cheerios estavam no topo, os normais abaixo deles e os ligeiramente diferentes na parte inferior. Vamos lá, como qualquer outra escola seria assim. Na minha escola não havia essa coisa de status, quer dizer, sim, tinha, mas era mais como: "Eu sou a menina gostosa que pode transformar meninas hetero em gays" ou "Eu sou o idiota que nunca liga de volta para as meninas depois de prometer." Nesta escola você só tem três rótulos: "Eu sou gostosa.", "Eu sou um perdedor." e "Eu sou invisível." . Patético.

Era hora do almoço. Já que eu nunca levava comida de casa para comer e sempre comia na cantina, mas não sabia que o prato daqui era uma carne esverdeada, decidi pular o almoço. Eu realmente não queria correr o risco de ter uma intoxicação alimentar e fiz uma nota mental: Trazer um sanduíche de casa todo dia.

Fiquei caminhando pelos corredores vazios. Eu estava meio perdida, mas eu meio que gostava desse sentimento de incerteza. Eu não sei porque, mas não saber onde eu estava, mas ao mesmo tempo tendo certeza que não estaria perdida, me confortava.

À distância, de repente ouvi vozes cantando. O que me deixou curiosa. Por que não estava almoçando? Eles estavam evitando a comida-veneno também?

Meus pés me levaram automaticamente para a fonte daquele canto, o volume aumentando, enquanto eu ia para o auditório de portas abertas. E era relativamente grande para uma escola tão medíocre.

E haviam quatro pessoas no palco, dançando, cantando acapella e brincando. Aquela visão fez algo mexer em mim. Eles estavam tão felizes. E pelo jeito deles, eles não pareciam se encaixar no meio da multidão "cool", mas, mesmo assim, lá estavam eles, puros, se divertindo, sem se preocupar com o mundo.

E eu tinha certeza de que um deles era Kurt, o único abertamente gay nessa escola. Ele estava feliz pulando, cantando com sua voz em falsete quando pegou a mão de uma menina negra que cantava, rindo junto com ele.

Aquilo me fez sorrir. Não, eu não amoleci, mas eu não posso ficar feliz por eles terem encontrado um lugar a onde pudessem pertencer? Eu sabia que ainda não tinha encontrado o meu, eu desprezava compromisso demais para ser ligada a qualquer coisa.

A súbita falta de música me fez sair do meu transe. A canção deles foi concluída e agora eles estavam juntos, em um abraço de grupo que fez minha parte interna amolecida dizer "awww". Eu levantei minhas duas mãos e comecei a bater palmas, primeiro devagar, depois mais rápido em um ritmo constante.

- Rachel?

Eu sorri para a voz estridente. Andei em direção ao palco e saltei sobre ele em um movimento rápido.

- Vocês são fantásticos.

Kurt, a menina negra, um cara na cadeira de rodas e uma menina gótica asiática olharam timidamente para o chão. Era como se eles raramente fossem elogiados. Eu fiz uma careta para isso.

- Vocês devem estar em uma banda ou algo assim, não é? - Eu perguntei, eu tinha certeza de qualquer outra coisa, menos uma execução em um palco, seria um desperdício para essas vozes.

- Não. - Kurt balançou a cabeça, - estamos no Glee Club. É um grupo de coral.

Grupo de coral? Eu imaginava mais números de musicais julgando pelo nome. E números musicais eram tudo, menos legais para adolescentes.

- Mas estar no Glee Club é difícil. Embora nós amemos o que fazemos, não recebemos nada além de reações negativas das massas dessa escola. Isso está nos colocando na parte inferior da cadeia alimentar.

Mesmo tendo uma idéia de que seria assim, isso ainda me incomodou. Como todo mundo pode ser tão superficial? Se as pessoas podem cantar e são realmente muito, muito boas nisso, porque você tem que odiá-las por isso? Eu sei que a inveja e o ciúme são coisas que a gente nasce com, mas não fazia sentido pra mim, alguém querer derrubá-los por causa de seus talentos. Normalmente, pessoas como eles eram muito admiradas e não intimidadas.

- Vocês são os únicos em Glee? - Eu perguntei, meio sem querer ouvir se a resposta fosse um 'sim'. Mas, felizmente, Kurt respondeu: - Não. Acho estranho que metade dos membros do Glee Club são na verdade do topo da pirâmide social. Temos quatro jogadores de futebol e três Cheerios.

- Então porque Glee é tão 'chato'? - Eu fiquei mais e mais confusa, mas eu ouvi.

- Ele apenas é chato. Por nossa causa. Os outros podem gostar, mas eles vão sempre nos tratar como perdedores. - Kurt respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Eu não sabia o que me deixava com mais raiva, o fato deles serem tratados feito merda todos os dia ou a maneira indiferente como Kurt encarava isso, como se não fosse grande coisa. Como se eles merecessem isso.

- Escutem, pessoal, quando eu disser isso, eu quero mesmo dizer isso. Mas eu não vou repetir porque sou foda demais pra fazê-lo. - Comecei, olhando cada uma deles nos olhos. - Essas pessoas não têm vida e é por isso que eles querem estragar as suas. É simples, eles simplesmente não podem superar o fato de que um dia vocês estarão fora de Lima fazendo algo grande, enquanto eles ficarão com suas bundas presas aqui, vendo seus rostos na TV, se é que eles poderão pagar uma. Entendido? Vocês são maravilhosos. Continuem fazendo o que amam.

Eu me assustei quando senti dois braços em minha volta, me abraçando. É claro, que Kurt foi o primeiro a expressar sua gratidão de forma calorosa e acolhedora. Então eu senti as mão sobre meus ombros e olhei para a asiática e a negra, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, sorrindo. Outro puxão do meu lado e olhei para baixo para receber um sorriso agradecido do cara da cadeira de rodas.

Eu realmente não dava essa pontadinha de emoção nas pessoas na maioria das vezes, mas agora, estava tudo bem em fazer algumas pessoas felizes, em vez de fazê-los chorar - o que acontecia com bastante freqüência.

- Vocês querem saber? Eu vou participar do Glee Club. E vou virar essa escola de cabeça para baixo.


End file.
